CHAPTER 1 HURT ATTACK
by bubblewinds
Summary: CAST; KRIS SEHUN KAI CHANYEOL "k..kris." 'Ya tuhan, dia masih mengingat kalung itu.' 'Mengapa terasa begitu sesak dan sakit' "Sudah kubilang jangan menangis!", bentak kris di depan wajahku dan aku tetap menangis. Kuambil handphone dari saku celanaku dan aku lihat panggilan dari no tak ku kenal. 'Mungkinkah'
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Kris Sehun Kai Chanyeol genre: romantic hurt Rated: M Warning: YAOI area (dont like dont read)

DISCLAIMER: Cerita, dan ide milik author (Terinspirasi dari mimpi)

COPY/PASTE PLAGIAT bukan PECINTA KPOP malu euy..

CHAPTER 1 HURT ATTACK

Hari ini, aku sedang mengadakan pesta kecil"an di area rumahku. Tepatnya berada di depan taman, yaa. Pesta outdoor, walaupun pesta kecil"an tapi aku amat menikmati suasananya. Banyak teman-temanku berkumpul sambil tertawa sesekali aku menghampiri mereka. Kulihat ada 2 seme yg begitu menarik perhatianku. Body nya yang bagus, tinggi, dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Oh, god 'Sempurna' batinku. Ya dia adalah kedua sahabatku yaitu, Park Chanyeol dan Kai.

Mereka adalah sahabat terbaik yg pernah aku punya. Yes, tapi entahlah. Aku menyimpan sesuatu kepada kai. Yaa, dan tidak seorang pun yang tahu hal itu.

"Hi, apa kau mabuk? Atau memikirkan sesuatu?.", bisik Chanyeol "Hmm, tidak. Hanya ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan." "Hei, ayolah. Ini waktu pesta, bergembiralah." , sahut kai sambil menyentuh tanganku dengan sikunya.  
"Ya, kuharap aku bisa.", ku balas dengan senyuman kecil di bibirku.

Tak lama aku meninggalkan mereka dalam keramaian, aku berjalan menuju area yang lebih santai dan tiba" saja hujan turun. Aku sungguh menikmati hal ini, dan aku duduk di bangku taman. Sendirian, entahlah tiba" saja aku banyak pikiran. Aku terdiam sejenak, dan menutup kedua mataku merasakan angin yang menyentuh wajahku. Hmm, inilah ketenanganku.

Setelah, kurasa cukup tenang. Aku bangun dan siap kembali ke dalam keramaian. Aku bangun dan berdiri, kuputar tubuhku 180 derajat. Dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat sesosok seme yg sangat ku kenal.

"K...kris.", ucapku pelan..  
Dia terus memandangku namun aku begitu takut untuk menghampirinya. Kuputuskan untuk berjalan mundur, namun dia tetap mengikutiku sampai akhirnya aku harus berlari untuk menghindarinya.

'Jangan dekati aku, aku mohon kris. Tapi aku rindu ingin memelukmu.' Aku terus berlari tanpa arah... Sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di salah satu tempat. Tempat kenanganku bersama kris membeli sesuatu yg berharga. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk, dan tanpa kusadari kris mengikutiku masuk. Aku membeli sesuatu, kalung yg sangat aku suka dan kris pun membelinya. Dia tahu benar kalung kesukaanku, yg dulu tak sempat aku beli.

'Ya tuhan, dia masih mengingat kalung itu.'

Tak sadar perlahan air mataku menetes, di kedua pipiku. Aku menahan bibirku untuk tak menangis. Aku takut, bahkan begitu takut untuk melihatnya, menemuinya, atau berbicara denganya. Hatiku begitu lemah saat ini, kuputuskan untuk keluar toko dan berjalan menuju arah pulang. Kulihat, kris masih tetap mengikutiku. Aku terhenti, dan dia tetap jalan hingga melewatiku. Dan aku kembali menangis, kali ini aku menangis hebat. Bahkan mungkin kris mendengarnya. Entahlah, aku menangis dan berbicara 'uljima, jebbal uljima' aku memukuli dadaku yg terasa semakin sesak dan sakit.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulilan kris yg terhenti karna mendengar tangisanku, aku tak perduli ini yg kurasakan sekarang. Kembali aku mendahuluinya berjalan.

'Mengapa terasa begitu sesak dan sakit'

Aku tak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan, aku terjatuh. Kris yang melihatku berlari ke arahku, dia memegang kedua tanganku sangat erat hingga terasa begitu sakit di tanganku. Namun aku begitu takut untuk menyentuhnya, kuhempaskan kedua tanganya dan aku kembali menangis.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis!", bentak kris di depan wajahku dan aku tetap menangis. " kubilang jangan menangis!, kembali kris membentaku dan mencengkram tanganku. Dan perasaan takut itupun kembali kurasakan. " aku butuh uang ke sini! Aku butuh waktu libur untuk ke sini!," dan akhirnya kris menamparku

Aku terkejut, bahkan amat sangat terkejut. Aku kembali menangis namun dalam diam, kris terus memperhatikanku dan terus menamparku tanpa henti. Sampai akhirnya aku tak sadar, yang kuingat terakhir kali adalah suara kai. Setelah itu semuanya menghilang...

-RS- 01:30

Aku terbangun dari tidurku namun ada sesuatu yang aneh, kubuka kedua mataku. 'Hei dimana aku?' . Kulihat kai tidur dikursi disamping ranjangku, dan chanyeol tidur di sofa. 'Rumah sakit? Lagi?.' Dan tak lama kai menyadari bahwa aku telah siuman.

"Oh, hi kau baik-baik saja hun?", kai memeriksa keadaanku sambil mengecek infusku bahkan memeriksa suhu tubuhku dengan tanganya menyentuh keningku.

"Aku baik-baik saja kai.", ucapku pelan sambil meringis menahan sakit di wajahku.

"Ok, baiklah saatnya makan hunnie", ucap kai sambil tersenyum kearahku

"Aku tidak lapar." , ucapku pelan

" come on bro, you must eat this. Masa tega sama aku dan yeol, hm?." , pinta kai sambil memelas dengan muka aegyo nya

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi hanya sedikit ya." , ucapku sambil tersenyum

Dan kai pun menyuapiku sedikit demi sedikit. Saat aku sedang makan tiba" chanyeol terbangun, dan begitu ketakutan.

"Ya!, barusan aku mimpi. Kai.. Kriss..!" , ucap chanyeol sambil ketakutan

Kai memberikan isyarat pada chanyeol untuk menutup mulut dan akupun terdiam. Bingung dengan apa yang chanyeol maksud, akupun memperhatikan wajah kai dan chanyeol.

"Ani, maaf. Aku tadi hanya bergurau." ucap chanyeol tiba" dan menghampiri kai.

'Aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan mereka, apa mereka mengembunyikan sesuatu.'

"Ikut aku...keluar sekarang.", bisik chanyeol pada kai.

'Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada kai'

"Umm..kai..", ucapku pelan "Maaf hunnie, aku harus keluar."

lalu kai pun keluar mengikuti chanyeol..

\- kai & chanyeol -

"Yak!, apa kau sudah gila huh?!", bentak kai pada chanyeol sambil menjitak kepalanya "Haish! Aku benar" lupa kalau kita di RS dan terlebih sehun.", ucap chanyeol dengan sedih "Cepat katakan! Kau ingin bilang apa tadi?!", tanya kai penasaran "Tadi aku bermimpi kris, kris datang lagi dan ingin melukai sehunnie."  
"Mwo? Kau itu bodoh atau apa? -"- , kau tdk lihat sekarang sehun terluka?." "Ahh.. Iya juga sih berarti mimpi ku..."  
"Sangat tidak penting!" , sambar kai "Yak.. Tunggu dulu." Kai pun mengabaikan chanyeol dan kembali kedalam ruangan sehun.

-kai Pov- 'Lagi kulihat dirinya begitu rapuh, luka d wajahnya membuat hatiku terasa sesak dan sakit. Bagaimana bisa? Dia? Argghh lelaki itu melukai sehunnie.'

Aku hanya bisa menatap wajahnya dlm diam, yaa aku hanya tak ingin membahas nama laki" sialan itu di depan sehun. Hanya tak ingin dia takut lagi, atau trauma. Aku mendekatinya dan kulihat ada senyum tipis disana di bibir mungilnya, sedih memang melihat sedikit luka di sudut bibirnya. -kai pov end-

"Kau kenapa? Chanyeol bilang apa?", tanyaku penasaran "Hmm? Aniya. Hanya sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting.", ucap kai sambil tersenyum. "Kai, aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Bolehkah?", ucapku penasaran "Yeah, silahkan. Selama aku bisa menjawabnya.", ucap kai percaya diri "Hmm.. K-kriss? Lagii? A-aku dii sini? B-bukan?.", ucapku sedikit gugup "Kris? Siapa? Lelaki sialan itu?mana dia?. Kau hanya mengigau sehunnie.", bantah kai "Lantas, kenapa aku di sini?.", tanyaku sedikit bingung "Kau benar" tak ingat hm? Kau kecelakaan dijalan. Seseorang menabrakmu dan beruntung aku melihat kau. Ya, seperti itulah.", ucap kai "Tapi ada yang aneh, kalung ini?.", tanyaku sambil memegang kalung yang ku kenal.  
"Ah, itu. Aku yang membelikanmu barusan, sewaktu kau tertidur."

-SEHUN POV-  
'Kai, kau berbohong lagi?. Bagaimana mungkin kau yang membelinya? Jelas kalung ini hanya aku dan kris yang tahu.'

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan tak menggubris jawaban kai.

'Mengapa tak ada satupun yang aku ingat? Kejadian yang kai bilang ini kecelakaan? Kenapa aku tak mengingatnya?'

Aku terus memikirkan kejadian kecelakaan itu tapi tetap saja tak membuahkan hasil. Yang ada kepalaku malah dijitak kai -"-.

-pov end-

"Yaish, melamun huh?," tanya kai sembari menjitak kepalaku.  
"KIM JONGIN, saakit!.", teriakku "Sudahlah tidur saja daripada kau melamun.", pinta kai sambil mengelus kepalaku "Entahlah, aku tak ingin tidur.", jawabku sedih?  
Dan tak lama handphone Kai pun berdering...

-KAI-

Kuambil handphone dari saku celanaku dan aku lihat panggilan dari no tak ku kenal. 'Mungkinkah?'

Aku keluar dari kamar sehun hanya untuk memastikan dia tak mendengar sesuatu tentang lelaki sialan itu dari panggilan no tak ku kenal.

"HALO!."  
"Hello Mr. Kim, you know me right?.", "Yes.!., ofc."  
"Good boy, then bawa sehun balik ke gue.!"  
"who are you? My boss?.  
"Mr kim, remember this kalo lo ga bawa sehun kehadapan gue , i'll do something to your family or maybe your friend too. Hahaha." "I'm not afraid.!."  
"Hmm, menarik. Let's see!" Tuutt..tuut..tuttt

Dan tak lama laki" sialan itu pun menutup sambungan teleponya. 'Argghh!'

'Kenapa dia harus kembali?! SHIT'

Aku nyaris saja membanting handphone ku ke lantai tapi tidak kulakukan karna aku takut sehun terkejut mendengarnya.

-END-

To be continue...

Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga.. Kira" bisa ditebak ga nih akhirnya :D...

Kris siapa? Kai siapa? Kenapa sehun hilang ingatan? Apa yang chanyeol dan kai sembunyikan?

-NEXT CHAPTER 2-  
FLASHBACK [ IN PROGRESS ] 


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: Kris Sehun Kai Chanyeol

genre: romantic hurt

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI area (dont like dont read)

DISCLAIMER:

Cerita, dan ide milik author

(Terinspirasi dari mimpi)

 **COPY/PASTE PLAGIAT bukan PECINTA KPOP malu euy..**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-001-**

[at SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL]

Author POV

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya yang berat menuju sekolah, dia berjalan menunduk sepanjang jalan tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ada di depanya. Wajahnya hari ini benar-benar lesu dan mata panda pun terlihat di wajahnya.

Dan tak lama di belakang Sehun ada Jongin berlari ke arah-nya, Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun tanpa Sehun sadari.

-pov end-

"oh, hai kau kenapa?.", Jongin sedikit kebingungan memperhatikan wajah sehun

"Hm, aku baik baik saja.", ucap Sehun lemah

"Apa kau sakit?". Tanya jongin khawatir

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk hafftt~~."

"Aku bisa menebak bahwa semalam Kau tidak tidur kan? Yakan? Kenapa?."

"Hm, aku sedang tdk bisa tdr."

"Yaish paboya seharusnya kau memperhatikan waktumu, waktu tdr mu. Dan waktu tidur itu bukan di waktu sekolah Oh sehun."

"Hei, diamlah aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ceramahmu.", ucap sehun sambil menempelkan telinjuknya di bibir jongin

Author pov

Setelah perdebatan panjang itu mereka berdua memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran, dan selama di kelas Sehun hanya bisa tertidur, sesekali Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya memperingatkannya namun hal itu tidak berhasil.

"oh sehun.!", teriak seonsaengnim

"I-iya saem.", sehun terkaget dan bangun secepat kilat dari tidurnya

"Kau tau di sini kelas bukan kamar kan?." Sontak seluruh siswa menertawakan Sehun

"Y-ya saem saya tahu kok.", ucap sambil menendang kaki Jongin

"Kan aku sudah memperingatkanmu barusan.", ucap Jongin sedikit berbisik

"Baiklah karna kau tertidur, kerjakan soal matematika dari hal 42-50."

"M-mwo?."

"Tidak ada alasan dan dikumpulkan hari ini saem tunggu sampai pulang sekolah, arrasseo?."

"Ne,seonsaengnim."

Sehun Pov

Sial hari ini aku benar-benar Sial, Semalam tidak tidur ditambah seonsaengnim yang membosankan. Argghh! Aku rasa aku benar-benar gila, semoga saja Chanyeol mau mengerjakan semua tugasku, hahaha.(tertawa dalam hati)

-pov end-

[S&M office building]

"Maaf tuan Oh, sesuai dengan hasil _meeting_ kemarin bulan ini saham mengalami kerugian hingga 50%.", ucap seseorang

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?", suara berat mengisi seisi ruangan

"Entahlah, selama ini pegawai berusaha penuh meningkatkan penjualan saham namun hasilnya nihil dan malah merugi, bisa diperkiraan keadaan perusahaan sedang dalam keadaan kritis tuan."

"Arrghh, bagaimana mungkin?," suara berat kembali mengisi ruangan sembari menghisap sebatang rokok kesayangannya.

"Asalkan jika kita dapat bekerjasama dengan perusahaan tuan Yi dan dapat pendaanaan dari perusahaan beliau kita bisa menutupi sebagian hutang perusahaan dan kerugian perusahaan kita berkurang tuan."

"Apa? Tuan Yi? Dia adalah musuh bebuyutanku! Apa kau gila?! Reputasi kehidupan mereka pun negatif di luar bagaimana mungkin aku bekerja sama denganya?cih!."

"Tapi tuan, walau reputasi kehidupan mereka negatif namun reputasi perusahaan mereka tidak pernah mengalami penurunan bahkan hingga saat ini perusahaan mereka perusahaan terbaik di dunia tuan."

"Sial, apapun caranya tidak dengan tuan Yi, kalian tahu mereka bisa dengan mudahnya menghancurkan perusahaan dan bahkan perusahaan kitapun bisa diambil alih dengan mereka."

"Tapi tuan."

"Diam kalian!.", bentak tuan Oh sambil memukul meja karena kesal

Tuan Oh Pov

Bagaimana mungkin aku harus bekerja sama dan berurusan dengan keluarga Yi. Selama ini sudah kupertaruhkan semuanya habis-habisan. Arrghhh, keluargaku sudah mendapat reputasi baik begitupun dengan perusahaan. Dan jika aku bekerja sama dengan musuh bebuyutan-ku apa tidak mungkin jika mereka semua akan membuat reputasi keluargaku memburuk begitu juga dengan perusahaan, lagi juga apa untungnya aku bekerja sama dengan mereka. Argghhhh!

-pov end-

[Senior High School]

"Yak ireonnaa ppaliii.", ucap seseorang kesal

"Ssttt, kau ini berisik sekali sih. Aku sedang menikmati hari surgaku dimana tidur adalah indah apalagi diatas pohon begini hmmm sejuk.", ucap seseorang sambil tersenyum

"PARK CHANYEOL!."

"YAK!YAK!YAK! Apa kau buta?! Kau berteriak di depan telingaku apa kau pikir aku tuli hah?."

"Bantu aku, ayoolah.", pinta seseorang sambil mengerdipkan kedua bola matanya

"Apa?!"

"Umm, matematika. Sepulang sekolah harus selesai yaa, jebbal."

"Ya ya ya! Paboya! Kau ini di sekolah belajar atau main hah? Mengerjakan matematika saja selalu menyuruhku."

"Hei, ayolah. Ini yang terakhir aku janji."

"Benar? Yang terakhir?."

"Iya."

"Hmm baiklah, jangan lupa traktir aku makan, oke?."

"Oke deh."

Sehun POV

Akhirnya aku berhasil membujuk Chanyeol di tiang itu, hahaa. Saatnya untuk aku bersantai ria, sepertinya pilihan tidur di bawah pohon kegemaran Chanyeol ini memang tempat yang paling pas, ditambah aku dan Jongin memasang sebuah ayunan yang diikat di kedua sisi pohon, ahh lengkapnya surge dunia.

-pov end-

[kantin sekolah]

Author POV

Waktu istirahat kantin ramai dikunjungi beberapa siswa, ada yang niat makan dan ada yang mencari ulah. Selalu setiap hari, siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah ketua geng di sekolah. Namanya Kris, wajah tampan, mata bersinar, rambut ok, style cool, dari atas sampai bawah semua orang menyukainya. Tapi hanya dilihat dari fisik dan bukan sikapnya yang suka mencari ulah, jahil, iseng, brandal, tukang mabuk, dan yg terpenting gonta ganti pacar -_- ini kris playboy parah emang abis manis sepah di buang (cerita yaa hanya cerita) kkkk.

-pov end-

"Hey, girl.", goda Kris kepada yeoja yang ada di hadapanya

"M-mau apa k-kau?.", ucap yeoja itu sedikit ketakutan

"Hey, jangan takut sayang aku hanya ingin menciummu.", Kris kembali menggodanya dan dengan Smirk andalanya

"Dasar kurang ajar."

PLAKK -tamparan keras berhasil mendarat di pipi Kris-

"Hmm, cukup keras ya tamparanmu.", Kris emosi dan mencengkram erat tangan si yeoja tersebut

"A-aww Sakit! Lepasin !."

"Ga akan, sebelum kamu menciumku!"

Jongin POV

Aku melihat perlakuan Kris ke sembarang yeoja yang menjadi incaranya. Rasanya Aku ingin memukul wajah Kris sejadinya karena selalu berulah menggoda wanita dan bahkan pernah sampai melecehkan wanita tersebut ah,damn.

-pov end-

"Lepasin dia, boy. Kalo lu namja seharusnya lu bersikap gentle.", Jongin geram dan muncul dihadapan Kris untuk menghentikan perlakuan Kris ke yeoja itu.

"Hmm? Ada siapa nih?", ucap Kris sembari menghampiri Jongin

"Ga penting gue siapa ,sekarang lepasin itu yeoja!.", bentak jongin kesal

"Lu ga tau gue siapa?hm?.", Kris menatap lekat kedua mata Jongin dan mendekati Jongin hingga memepetkan tubuh Jongin ke tembok.

"Gue tau."

"Satu sekolah aja tau gue siapa!",

Bentak Kris dan meninju tembok di sebelahnya yang hampir mengenai wajah Jongin

"Gua tau, karna reputasi negatif lu. Hahahaa,." , ucap jongin sambil tertawa meledek

"Diem lu, junior. Ga usah banyak tingkah. Atau lu mau yang lebih dari ini hah?.",

BUGH! ucap Kris sembari memukul perut Jongin

"Agh.", Jongin meringis kesakitan

"Denger boy, kali ini gue lepasin lu tapi next time. Sorry..", ucap Kris sambil menyuruh anak buahnya pergi

Author POV

Dan tak lama bel istrahat selesai pun berbunyi, Semua anak masuk kelas tapi tidak dengan Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka asik berada di halaman belakang sekolah seperti biasanya. Membolos di saat jam pelajaran, menemani Sehun, atau bahkan membantu Sehun mengerjakan soal soal yang di dapat dari hukumanya. Karena Jongin dan Chanyeol tahu Sehun tidak bisa pulang telat karena reputasi perusahaan Appa-nya yang selalu baik, Sehun enggan mencari masalah, karena sedikit saja mencari masalah maka perusahaan Appa-nya lah yang terkena imbasnya melalui media.

-pov end-

"Jongin, bagaimana dengan perutmu?." Tanya sehun khawatir

"Hm? Tenang, ini baik baik saja.", ucap jongin berbohong karena tidak ingin Sehun khawatir

"Dasar item, sudah kubilang jgn berurusan denganya. Kau masih saja nekat.", balas chanyeol sedikit meledek

"Diam kau tiang!."

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar kalian ini. Lebih baik aku tidur saja."

"oh Sehun!". Teriak Jongin dan Chanyeol berbarengan

"Ssst aku butuh waktu untuk istirahat, dan sepertinya aku akan mengalami hari yang panjang."

"Panjang?maksudmu?", balas Jongin

"Tidak tahu aku hanya menebak, sudahlah diamlah kalian."

"Dasar albino.", ledek Chanyeol

Author POV

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat tak terasa jam sekolah pun telah usai. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin merapihkan seluruh buku"nya dan bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah. Begitupun dengan Sehun dan tampaknya hari ini supirnya datang lebih awal. Dan Sehun pun meninggalkan sekolah terlebih dahulu.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan lumayan jauh, sampailah Sehun di kediamanya. Di lobby rumahnya banyak mobil hitam sedan terparkir berjejer satu sama lain dan Sehun mulai bingung. Perlahan Sehun memasuki rumahnya melalui pintu belakang, Sehun curiga ada yang tidak beres dengan ayahnya tapi entahlah. Sehun sedang mencoba menyelidik tentang kecurigaanya tersebut.

"Coba kalian kembali pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar perusahaan tidak mengalami masa kritis."

"Bagaimana pun caranya tuan, sekarang perusahaan telah kritis dan jalan satu satunya adalah bekerja sama dengan tuan Yi, tidak ada jalan lagi."

"Kau! Aargghh! Semua percuma maksudmu?."

"Iya tuan,sebesar apapun pergerakan kita tak akan mampu mengembalikan kerugian" tersebut tetap saja perusahaan akan mengalami kritis."

Author POV

Kini ayah Sehun hanya bisa terdiam, dengan cemas dan khawatir. Dihisapnya sebatang rokok kesayanganya yang menjadi teman hidupnya, tidak ada yg dia pikirkan kecuali hanya Sehun. Anak kesayanganya yang selama ini telah menjaga reputasi keluarganya, dan istrinya yang selalu setia menemaninya, mensupportnya, hingga bekerja mati-matian untuk perusahaanya.

-Pov End-

"A-appa.", ucap sehun terbata-bata

"S-sehun, s-sedang apa kau di situ,nak?.", ayahnya kaget melihat sehun meneteskan air mata.

"B-benarkah yang ayah bilang barusan? Kritis? I-itu artinya..", Sehun tak mampu lagi untuk melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya bibirnya seakan terkunci dan membisu.

"B-bukan begitu, ini semua hanya masalah waktu, percayalah suatu saat nanti appa bisa mengembalikan keadaan ini seperti semula."

"T-tapi..", Sehun tidak dapat melanjutkanya kembali dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar dan langsung meninggalkan ayahnya

Sehun POV

Apa yang ayah bicarakan barusan? Perusahaan mengalami kritis? Benarkah itu? Bagaimana dengan aku dan eomma?. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir deras, inikah pertanda buruk untukku karena aku tidak bisa tidur kemarin malam, dan hari ini pun sesuai dengan hatiku semuanya memburuk dan aku benci semua ini.

Aku berlari menuju kamarku, dan membuang tas-ku ke sembarang arah. Aku tak perduli, aku menangis sejadinya. Di otakku selalu saja terlintas, apa yang akan terjadi jika perusahaan appa bangkrut, bagaimana kehidupan aku dan eomma. Dapatkah aku hidup seperti biasanya?, atau aku harus keluar dari sekolah?. Bagaimana ini? Dan siapa tuan Yi? Appa bilang dia musuh bebuyutan appa, dan bukankah tuan Yi itu yang pernah muncul di media dengan reputasi negatifnya? Benarkah tuan Yi yang itu? Atau ada lagi?"

Aku memeluk bantalku dan menangis sejadinya di sana, banyak sekali yang aku pikirkan hingga malas untuk sekolah besok. Arrghh!

-Pov end-

Sore berganti malam, dan malam berganti pagi. Hari ini Sehun bangun lebih awal dan merapihkan semua isi tasnya dengan beberapa pasang baju dan buku. Dan seperti biasanya Sehun pamit kepada appa dan eommanya, untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Namun, hari ini Sehun berangkat dengan memilih menggunakan _subway_ (kereta bawah tanah), dan tidak ingin diantar oleh supir pribadi ayahnya tersebut.

Sehun POV

Entahlah apa keputusanku ini benar atau tidak yang penting sekarang aku tidak ingin lagi sekolah, aku ingin mencari udara segar. Dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Nami Island, tempat dimana aku bisa bersandar, tiduran, atau bahkan berbaring sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku tak perduli dengan apapun saat ini, maafkan aku Jongin dan Chanyeol, hari ini aku pergi tanpa kalian dan aku tidak memberi kabar untuk tidak masuk karena hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan untukku, aku ingin mencari udara segar.

POV end

[Senior High School]

"Jongtem, sudah jam berapa ini? Kok si Albino belum dating juga ya?."

"Entahlah, yang. Dari tadi aku hubungin dia, di sms ga bales di telepon ga di angkat, apa sih mau mu?."

"hmm, mulai deh mulai. Mulai stressnya nih keluar, zzzz -_-."

"Sekali-kali dong yang gapapa kan?, hahahaa."

"Yang, yang yang. Yang rese mah situ yeuh hahaaa."

"Tiang maksudnya, yeol pabbo!."

"Heh, dasar bocah.", PLAKK- Chanyeol menjitak kepala Jongin

"Adaw, sakit boy ahelah -_-.", Jongin meringis menahan sakit sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Bentar jong, kamu sadar tidak ada yang aneh sama Sehun kemarin?."

"hmm, Iya juga sih kalo di pikir-pikir. Curiga nih Sehun ada masalah."

"Masa sih? Dia ga bilang ke kita? Kayanya ga mungkin kalo ga cerita."

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Dia mau apa engga cerita sama kita?."

"hmm, iya juga sih ya. Apa kita samperin ke rumahnya aja?."

"Ga bisa aku hari ini, ada acara."

"Yeuh, pabo ngapain baru bilang daritadi aja ga usah bilang -_- ideku jadi terbuang percuma kan zzzz."

"Tunggu besok aja yeol, siapa tau Sehun besok masuk."

"Okedeh."

[S&M office building]

Tuan Oh kembali bekerja seperti biasanya di ruang kantor perusahaanya, sedang merapatkan jalan keluar agar perusahaanya tidak bangkrut dan menanggung kerugian yang cukup banyak.

"Bagaimana, tuan?, kita harus cepat mengambil keputusan dan jika tuan berubah pikiran saya ada _contact person_ salah satu pegawai di perusahaan tuan Yi, ini dia.", ucap seseorang sambil memberikan kartu nama ke tuan Oh

"Mau tidak mau, dan sudah ku putuskan semua demi kebaikan anak dan isteriku, karena aku tidak ingin mereka hidup susah karena kekurangan uang, tolong kamu atur pertemuanku dengan tuan Yi enam hari lagi."

"Baik tuan, akan segera saya atur.", ucap seorang pegawai dan langsung meninggalkan ruang kantor tuan Oh.

Author POV

3 hari sudah berlalu semenjak Sehun tidak masuk Sekolah, dan sampai detik ini pun Sehun tidak memberikan kabar kepada Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Sehun, untuk memastikan kabar Sehun baik-baik saja atau sedang dalam masalah seperti ke curigaan mereka.

Tingg,tong,,tingg tong.. bel rumah pun berbunyi, sang pemilik rumah yaitu eoma-nya Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Eh, ada nak Chanyeol dan Jongin ayo masuk."

"I-iya tante ini juga masu masuk hehe, makasih tante." Sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu di dalam rumah Sehun

"Silahkan duduk, sebentar tante siapin air minum dulu.", Ucap Sehun eomma sambil menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minum

"I-iya tante."

"Nah, ini minumnya. Ayo, diminum dulu."

"Nanti saja tante, saya hanya ingin memastikan selama ini sudah 3 hari Sehun tidak masuk sekolah apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sama Sehun?.", tanya Jongin penasaran

"Ah, masa sih? Dia tiap hari izin sama saya berangkat sekolah kok, dan pulang sekolah juga seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah."

"Serius tante, 3 hari ga masuk makannya kita kerumah Sehun untuk memastikan kenapa dia ga masuk sekolah.", balas Chanyeol meyakinkan eommanya Sehun

"Kok bisa, ya? Padahal setiap hari dia izin sama saya. Tetapi, memang ada yang beda sih. Selama 3 hari ini Sehun berangkat dan pulang tidak ingin di jemput supirnya dia ingin mandiri katanya naik subway."

"hmm, begitu tante. Yasudah, nanti kita cari tahu deh tante. Makasih, ya tan."

"Iya, tolong kabarin tante ya kalau ada apa-apa."

"Iya tante", ucap Chanyeol dan Jongin berbarengan sambil meminum minuman yang di sediakan Sehun eomma.

"Kita permisi dulu tante."

"Iya,hati-hati ya nak."

Author POV

Akhirnya Jongin dan Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah Sehun dan selanjutnya mereka membuat rencana untuk menemui Sehun.

POV end

[Di bawah Pohon rindang]

"Jam 6 pagi, di insadong subway station, gimana?"

"Yakin, Sehun naik dari situ?"

"Yakin boy, jarak dari rumahnya ke subway station yang itu ga terlalu jauh." ucap Jongin

"oke, deal."

Author POV

Setelah perencanaan matang itu mereka memutuskan untuk bubar kembali ke rumah masing-masing menyiapkan rencana untuk esok dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa mereka juga bolos dari Sekolah demi mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun.

POV end

=KEESOKAN PAGINYA=

Jongin tiba di Subway yang direncanakan, mereka memata-matai pergerakan Sehun. Jongin menggunakan pakaian T-shirt biasa, celana pendek, dan masker disertai topi agar Sehun tidak curiga. Hari ini Jongin beraksi tanpa Chanyeol karena Chanyeol Sakit perut habis makan rujak semalam. Sejam berlalu namun belum ada tanda-tanda dari kehadiran Sehun sampai akhirnya.

"Kena,kan. Mau kemana hayo?.", ucap Jongin sambil meraih tangan Sehun

"Lepasin , kalau engga aku teriak maling nih.", ucap Sehun berusaha melepaskan tanganya

"ini Jongin, kemana aja?.", ucap Jongin dingin dan memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya

"Jong, jongin? Tau darimana aku?."

"Ga usah banyak tanya sekarang ikut aku.", Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun membawa Sehun ke sebuah taman.

"Nah, udah sampai. Sekarang duduk dan ceritain semuanya.  
ucap Jongin

"hmm, a-aku ga .", Sehun menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya

"Dengerin, , kita sahabatan berapa lama, huna. Dan sekarang kamu ada masalah ga bilang-bilang ke kita tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja kita khawatir boy."

"Iya, aku ngerti, Cuma posisinya aku lagi belum ingin berbicara."

"Sebenernya ada juga yang aku rahasiain. Dan aku pendem ini udah lama banget, selama kamu ga ada aku khawatir dan perasaan ini makin bertambah."

"Apa?"

"aku, sayang kamu huna. Lebih dari sahabat, aku cinta kamu lebih dari sahabat."

"Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat, jong."

"Iya aku tau, aku Cuma mau bilang perasaan yang sejujurnya."

"iya, makasih."

Jongin POV

Ada yang berubah dari Sehun, entah karena masalahnya atau karena gamau di ganggu, selama ini aku care sama dia, sayang aku anggap lebih dari seorang sahabat. Makanya hari ini mencoba untuk jujur tapi ternyata di tolak mentah-mentah, hun. Pahit banget rasanya di tolak mentah-mentah. Segutu cueknya, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku ada disisi kamu, hun. Sorry, kalau suatu saat nanti aku memutuskan untuk jauh, bukan karena apa-apa tapi aku ga pengen kamu terganggu karena adanya aku di sisi kamu.

=CONTINUE TO NEXT PART DANGEROUS=

IN PROGRESS….

Entah absurd atau acak kadul part FLASHBACK yang ini wkwk harap dimaklumin ya guys, maaf kalo ada typo-typo sedikit karena author Cuma manusia biasa eaa, haha. Jangan lupa comment nya, jangan lupa follownya. Mau kasih saran boleh, bebas bebas aja asal jangan ngajakin ribut aja, ga boleh hhaa.

Kilas balik sedikit di pert berikutnya lebih banyak part HURTnya, angst juga ada, ga kejam-kejam banget sih Cuma nyelekit aja dikit hhaa. Banyak part KRIS di sini. Bisa tebak gimana endingnya:? Hayoo di tebak hahaa selamat next part


End file.
